Real Hero
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a continuation of a story done by Heavyneos. He gave me his blessing to do it. With Kim not believing him, Ron has to now step up in front of the entire world.


Post-story note: _This is the continuation of a story called 'Ron' by Heavyneos who gave me his blessing to continue it._

* * *

Ron had just barely escaped his house before a giant robotic Diablo destroyed it, luckily his parents were out-of-town at a conference or something, he knew something evil was going on why else would Bueno nacho create this abomination known as Diablo; he reached for his phone and rang Wade if any man on this planet would know what happened it would be him.

"Wade the Diablo toys..."

["Came alive and attacked then grew to giant-sized I know."]

"We have to do something Wade."

["Swing by my place,"] he said. ["I have some stuff that may help,"] Ron nodded and left on his scooter.

* * *

He reached Wade's house in record time in the distance he could see Middleton ablaze; he could just imagine what those damned red robots were doing. He reached the cul-de-sac where his ragged little scooter spluttered its last as the speed having taken its toll on the machine, and as Ron came upon his friend's house its engine-turned its last before finally dying, Wade's house was trashed, it looked like something colossal had broken out or broken in, obviously Draken had actually learned something and tried to get rid of Kim's support base first before launching his plan.

The doors to the house were ajar and there were blast holes all over the place, whatever was here wanted to make sure the house resembled Swiss cheese, he didn't know if he should knock so he walked in through the front door, the inside was in even more of a mess that the outside the living room was burnt to hell the TV smashed the remains of a sofa and two arm chairs it looked like there was a raging battle here, he could smell the charred wood of the battle-scarred house, and he could clearly see the scorch and blast marks that could have only come from the Diablo, he also distinguished smaller blast marks and built holes in the opposite wall, 'looks like Wade and his rents put up a good fight' he thought, further in he could see the dining room table had been flipped over cover perhaps? He looked in on the kitchen and saw less blast marks, slowly the small war that had erupted here had began to form in Ron's mind, he was worried that Wades rents were dead or that the Diablo were still around, but he saw the remains of a Diablo robot it had a gaping hole through its middle, green fluids pooled beneath it like blood, it was sitting like a macabre steel marionette that had its strings cut. The green fluid staining the cream carpet, he thought Wade was around when he spotted a blood-red patch on the carpet, was Wade injured he asked himself. Frantically he searched the house until he reached the only room with lights on he walked in to see Wade tinkering with some items.

"Wade" he said in relief the boy jumped slightly turning he saw the boy in person.

"Ron, you got here faster than I expected" Ron just razed an eyebrow

"Yeah with what's happening there are no cops around" he said as Wade smiled "so..." Ron moved his hand in a turning motion, the age-old notion of get on with it.

"So...oh I got some stuff for you," he said as it clicked. "I was going to scrap this but since it is an emergency," he said as he moved to his wardrobe and grabbed a black cover and pulled it out. He then unzipped the cover to reveal a black suit with glowing red lines that connected in hoops, across the bicep forearm and over the knuckles, another that went over the shoulders and across the chest waist in a belt on the knees and on the calf. "This was the prototype of the power suit that I'm making for Kim, hers is almost finished, I was going to scrap this suit and build you a totally new one but I never got around to it, so I kept this and changed a few things to better suit you, it has improved armor, strength enhancing features and some other stuff" he said smiling as he pressed a few buttons "change into it please" he said handing Ron the suit, he turned away from Ron to give him some privacy.

"Alright I'm done," he said to Wade, who spun around and saw for the first time what his suit looked like on the blond. Ron had a very athletic build and his muscles were greatly defined, and the suit clung a little more snugly than he had first expected. Ron was looking at himself trying to get a picture of what he looked like.

"You look good Ron," he said to his friend who was turning trying to get a look at his back. Until Wade showed him the mirror.

"It's a little snug man," he said unsurely looking at his reflection

"I'll fix that," he said as he pressed a few buttons. Ron could feel the suit change like silk changing to cotton, from a very smooth material to a rougher one. The suit had made a metamorphosis from a sleek streamlined one-piece into a pair of denim jeans, black boots, a black t-shirt that had the same red pattern as his super suit, the long arms of the suit became invisible and the pattern on it looked like tattoos, as well as a black open hooded jacket with the suits red marks as its pattern. All in all Wade thought it looked good.

"I look like Sid Vicious and not the musician Wade," he said looking at himself in the mirror.

"I have one more thing for you Ron," he said as he opened a large cupboard, inside was a large safe made of what appeared to be some type of metal steel maybe but the color looked off there was a blue sheen to it.

Wade made his way to it a little reluctantly, Ron was a bit unsure of what to make of this, if Wade the mad genius that he was, he approached this safe with a hesitance of a man going to the lion's den covered in fresh meat, or trying to sneak a peek in the Middleton girl's locker room during 'that' time, one or the other.

He reached for the hand scanner, placing his palm on it for a second before it beeped, opening a panel for a retina scanner once that beeped and the panel closed another panel opened revealing a number pad, he entered his code and with a collection of heavy sounding moving metal parts the door swung open to reveal a helmet, one Ron knew intimately, it was the attitudinator, but this looked different it had three jar like orbs instead of two and the Hench CO logo was taken from it, now there was an yin yang.

"Wade why do you have that?" he asked a feeling of dread seemed to creep up his spine like a spider up a wall.

"It's not what you think Ron."

"Thank god for a moment there I thought you lost your damned mind," he said wiping away imaginary sweat

"No, it's much better." He smiled at the horrified/confused look on his face. "Instead of separating out your good and evil it merges those completely and perfectly no one side dominating the other." He smiled at the realization on Ron's face, "yes Ron all his abilities and yours combined into one being."

"Will I still be me?" He asked, "I don't want to be him."

"You are him Ron, just as much as he is you, two half's of the same whole one is nothing without the other, and with this you will become one, a complete fusion, all of the strengths the same weaknesses the true Ron Stoppable."

"I'm the true Ron now," he said as forcefully as he could, even as there was a nagging doubt in his mind

"Are you?" he asked. "Have you ever wondered why you could kick so much ass when you were evil, how you could create weapons of mass destruction, you're the same person the same experiences."

"Yes I did wonder but thought it was Draken's intelligence that was also passed over to me."

"No Ron it was all you, the original machine just added Draken's evil to your own not his intelligence just part of his darkest psyche."

"It was all me?" he said looking at his friend who nodded "Alright I'll do it" he said looking down on the helmet thinking on how he could help Kim on missions, Kim he thought "what about Kim?" he said looking Wade in the eye "what do I tell her"

"You don't have to tell her anything after all it's your body, your mind; she doesn't have to know if you don't want to tell her."

"She's my best friend and has stood by me for years," he looked at Wade who shrugged.

"Whatever you want to tell her will be fine after all she is adult enough to understand," he said Ron nodded he was right.

"Lets do this," he said Wade nodded his head and placed the helmet on his head, Ron didn't see what Wade had done to the helmet but he suddenly felt a light his body was drifting away.

* * *

(In his mind)

Ron was surrounded in white light that stretched on into infinity, but he felt strange he looked at himself and saw himself glowing red, then he heard a noise as if someone was in unyielding agony.

"You!" roared the person with him; he was on his knees holding himself in agony he was a deep blue in color and was glowing on and off. It looked as if he was coming apart piece by piece, like his body was only vapor or dust and was being blown away.

"Zorpox" Ron breathed

"**Look what you have done to me!**" he spat forcing himself to his feet then his gaze fell upon the red glowing Ron, "**and look what you have done to yourself!**" he said a maniacal gleam in his eye at least he was not going alone.

Ron looked to his hands just like his darker self they were disappearing like being blown away in the wind; the two looked at each other, after a few moments they watched as the others body disappeared leaving only their heads before they both vanished there last thoughts were of a certain red-haired girl.

The dust of their parts began to fuse and combine the red and blue energy began to change to purple, then piece by piece began to reform, from that moment on the old Ron was gone, now a new Ron was born a Ron with the best parts of his light and dark sides.

* * *

(Real world)

Wade had stood back when he initialized the machine, he watched as the two jars that were on opposite ends of the helmet filled with the familiar red and blue essence signifying good and evil, and then they were funneled into the third jar and were spinning around each other like they were in a blender, the two colors merged into one and became purple then the purple essence was absorbed back into his body.

As soon as the process began Ron's eyes glazed over like he was either unconscious or had a major concussion. Then his body glowed white and he gave off a pained moan before his eyes snapped back to life.

"o~~~h what a rush," he said his voice overly raspy, Ron's body felt lighter, as if the weight of the world had been removed from his shoulders, he felt much better like his whole life he was sick with the flu and now he was healthy and he felt ecstatic.

"Ron how do you feel?" asked Wade asked as he looked over his friend

"I feel fantastic," he said as he breathed in deep lungfuls of air, he watched his hands move for a moment before adding. "How did I live before Wade, how did I exist before this transformation, I, I, can't even consider being that way again, it would be like cutting out my eyes?"

Wade just looked at his friend as he tried to articulate what he was feeling, what he was experiencing, it was as if he was trying to describe sight to a blind man.

"Ron its okay," he said as his friend was slowly getting frustrated trying so hard to explain but not having the words, he could see his friend cursing his limited vocabulary in his mind. "Where to now," he asked his friend.

"Where else?" he said. "We need Kim on this."

Wade nodded their chances would increase with Kim there. Wade opened one of his draws and handed Ron a small camera and two-way radio transmitter that fitted over the right ear.

"There that should show me everything you see and hear, you will be able to hear me and I will be able to hear you as if we are in the same room, I call it mission cam." Ron nodded as he took the device and pocketed it.

"How am I going to get there my scooter is dead?" Wade nodded and considered something.

"Follow me," he said as he led Ron out of his room and into the battle damaged hall, down one set of steps though the damaged living room and through a side door that lead to the garage. "You can use this," he said as he turned the lights on to reveal a supped up a motor bike, but not just any bike it was a black Triumph Thunderbird, but upgraded with weapons and gadgets, two forward laser cannons and what looked to be rocket boosters.

"Wade if I wasn't totally into girls I'd screw you right now," he said his mouth awash with drool as he looked at his new ride.

"No thanks, you are not touching any of this sweet chocolate," he shuddered at the mental image that was burrowing its way into his memory. Ron ignored him in favor of sitting and getting comfortable on his new ride. In one fluid motion he mounted his new ride sat down on the soft leather. He kick started it and with a roar that could match any monster truck the bike was alive. He revved the engine a few time to make sure everything was flowing and breathing right. He could feel it drinking in its first gasps of clean air, he stroked the tank affectionately. Then his arms felt heavy with a new material, he now had a black leather jacket, the shoulders had stud spikes on them and he had a pair of leather gloves that also had spikes on their cuff and knuckles, he flexed his hands and he was surprised to admit it but he felt comfortable now, like he had found the missing piece of a puzzle and it was now complete, he was almost too distracted to hear Wade but snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"... so I just added a few things" said Wade, he pointed at the helmet making sure his friend put it on, safety first after all "the laser cannons at the front fire three blasts with one depression of the trigger on the left handle" he said showing Ron the switch he then pointed to the accelerator "you push this button to activate the rockets they will give you a turbo boost for about ten minutes" He showed him a red button on the handle where his thumb could easily reach and press it. "Be careful Ron," he said laying a hand on his shoulder carefully to avoid the small spikes. Ron nodded before kicking up the stand and pulling the accelerator, and he was gone, only a streak of red light and smoke trailed his bike as he made his way to the school to get Kim.

* * *

(10 minutes later at the school)

Ron was pissed; Kim didn't believe him about the Diablo's and worse his face stung from where she had slapped him. He had never been so pissed off in his life, but now wasn't the time if the bitch wanted to play suck face with that ass clown then let her, he would step up and do what needed to be done. He walked up to Kim's locker and opened it revealing the computer console and communications screen.

He pressed the hardly used call button; the screen fizzled for a second then turned on to reveal wade sitting down. "Wade" he growled the young African-American genius jumped slightly in shock.

["Ron did you get Kim?"] he asked the look on Ron's face and the red hand print was all the response he needed. ["What are we going to do?"] he asked.

"I'm going alone" he responded as he pulled the mission cam out of his pocket and attached it over his ear. Wade nodded as Ron turned off the computer. Silently he made his way out of the school and away from the music with in the gym.

As he exited the building the chill of night cut him slightly but he ignored it as best he could, taking his seat on his bike which he dubbed the Thunder Horse, he fired it up and rode off, alone once again, Ron rode as if the hounds of hell were after him engaging the turbo as soon as he reached a straight, at such speed that all traffic cameras would see was a blur.

It took a few minutes to reach the HQ of his once Mecca he slowed down and parked away from the building hiding within the trees.

* * *

(Wade's house)

Wade was studying his screen intently as his friend entered what would be a hot combat zone in a few moments when the screen flickered for a moment before returning to normal, he brushed it off as a bug and would deal with it later. Quickly he hacked the security computer and made sure to loop the camera footage to give his friend a better chance, now all he had to worry about would be the armed guards.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In the local news station they were changing frequencies to better get through the interference had occurred at the start of the Diablo attacks. When they crossed with the signal for Ron's camera and Wades computer unsure of what was happening or what they were seeing they tried to shift frequencies when. ["Ron we 5 by 5?"] asked a young voice the people in the studio suddenly stopped, they knew that voice it was Wade Load.

["Copy Wade we are 5 by 5."] they knew that voice too it was a bit more masculine but it was definitely Miss Possible's side kick Rick or Randy or something.

["Good, you should be coming up on the main entrance any time now,"] a few seconds of silence and was his response but he could see that Ron saw it and the guards. ["How do you gonna do this Ron?"]

["Fast man fast,"] he said and broke into a dead sprint, moving at a speed few could match, Wade had switched to a different camera to get a better view of what was going on, the Guards had seen him and had moved their weapons to get a bead on him but just as they were ready his knee impacted the face of the guard knocking him out and before the other could react Ron had knife chopped him to the throat, stunning him and then nailed the stunned man in the head knocking him out as well.

His clothes then changed from biker attire into an almost military combat uniform, olive drab cargo trousers, black combat boots, and a long sleeve black tactical shirt with a black tactical vest.

* * *

(Middleton high gym)

Felix had been stunned just as everyone else at Kim and her response to Ron and had decided to check on what he had said; using his chairs computer he opened a display that showed him the local news. He was stunned silent at watching Ron, he gasped as he watched him take down the two guards, this caught the attention of Monique who looked over his shoulder as Ron took down the two guards with ease she made a grasp for his screen to see what was going on but she accidentally grabbed the cable and the voice of Wade Load boomed over the sound of music, then the voice of Ron.

Utter silence covered the gym and the music cut out, ["Ron what are you doing?"] asked the voice of Wade over the silent Gym.

["Rolling Draken's boys for cash why?"] He said making it sound like the most mundane of things, all heads turned to Kim who was wide-eyed and shocked she had never seen Ron do that ever.

["No reason,"] he said as Ron opened one of the guard's wallets, and pocketed a large wad of cash Ron flipped through the cash there were around a seventeen thousand five hundred dollars in fifties.

["Would you look at that,"] he said shaking his head.

["At what Ron?"] asked Wade. Peaking the interest of the genius and the public at large.

["He's hired scabs,"] he said moving to the next unconscious guard.

["What?"] asked Wade.

["He hired non-union henchmen."] He said as he pulled out cards in the wallet before grabbing the next taking another wad of cash and searching through the cards, "yep both non-union" he said as he took one of the card keys. ["The guild aren't going to like that."] Swiping the card, with a beep the doors opened for him.

["What guild?"] asked Wade echoing the questions of students in the gym.

["The 'Guild of Calamitous Intent',"] said Ron as he entered the building.

["What?"] asked Wade.

["They are the union for all super criminals and henchmen, Hench Co is one of their front companies. Originally founded in the fifteenth century by a group of disgraced knight's bent on revenge, they became one of the major powers in the shadows and after several underground wars they became the only evil guild around."] He entered the main corridor, ["and every villain including Draken are members, they provide funding, workers, lairs and henchmen. Any member that goes against guild rules are dealt with very harshly."]

["How do you know?"] Wade was still getting to grips with what was just said.

["When I was turned Evil I was contacted by a Baron Von Pain representing the guild, I was given the handbook and the history when I signed up."]

["You are a member of a guild of evil super criminals."] Wade was trying to get his head around what his friend had said, many in the gym were also shocked none more so than Kim.

["Yep, I'm also a member of the 'Guild of Heroic Intent' as well. So, I'm well balanced."] Further shocking the people who heard this.

["Let me guess the opposite of the other guild?"]

["Yep, signed myself and Kim up for that."] He chuckled, ["did you know they wanted to put me down as the hero and Kim my sidekick?"]

"WHAT?" She shouted the rest of the gym were just as shocked and stupefied.

["Seriously,"] Wade said. ["How did they get that worked out?"]

["Well, while Kim is always busy fighting Shego. I am the one that has to wade my way through henchmen and take out the device having a confrontation with the super criminal before overcoming him and saving the world."]

["Ah."] said Wade as he understood. ["They thought Kim was your sidekick because she is always fighting the hired help and not the Villain himself."] he said around the Gym a few laughs could be heard.

* * *

(back with Ron)

Suddenly, he felt the ground rumble, and then a very fat Ninja appeared before him. "I am silent like the wind and strong like the mountain, I am Ninja!" Shouted the large Ninja, neither spoke after that they just stared at each other Ron approached the Ninja who didn't move, he was trying his hardest to look intimidating, then when Ron got close enough he kicked him as hard as he could in the balls.

Lifting the Ninja a foot off the floor his eyes crossed and he hit the floor hard. "It is disgusting what passes as ninjas these days," he said as he kicked the immobile ninja in the head silencing its pained filled groans. "Back in the day this wouldn't have passed basic," he said as he patted down the Ninja for pockets pulling out his wallet he took more cash and then searched his cards. "Another non-union worker," kicking the ninja again before continuing on.

"Where's the princess Stoppable?" Shouted a familiar voice from above him, he turned to the familiar voice and founder her Shego; she had the high ground above him on the second floor. She jumped down and landed a few feet from him. "I know where she is, she is still at the prom playing princess with some boy." She said as she jumped to attack him, in the Gym Kim hung her head in shame as her nemesis was mocking her.

Ron ducked under the head slash and got a clear shot at her ribs, but she was slightly faster and narrowly avoided getting hit. Shego and Ron hit each other at the same time, Shego using a punch kick combo of punch, kick, punch trying to break down his defenses. Ron then hit her in the ribs with a powerful kick only for her use the momentum for a front flip kick to his head that stunned him for a second.

Then she launched a kick of her own which Ron barely defended against she launched a punch aimed at Ron's head who once again defended by slapping the fist away, he then kneed Shego in the ribs and head butted her the helmet adding more pain to the blow. Ron then launched punch after punch which Shego defended against, he then went for a spin kick to the head which missed and a straight kick which she slapped away opening her up for a very powerful punch which sent her flying he was having trouble.

More than he thought against her, he ran at her then jumped launching a double kick that knocked Shego back a few feet. He landed heavily on his back as she did. Shego was getting very angry and went to launch a powerful blast of her emerald energy, only for Ron to dodge by rolling away. She then launched a second blast at Ron his armor taking the brunt of the blast but the force still knocked him on his back.

He flipped up just as his feet hit the ground Shego was on him; opening with a spin kick that he blocked then she tried a back kick but he caught her then hammered her with a heavy forearm blow to the side of her knee. Then he pushed her leg away making her stumble back.

He could see by the look in her eyes she was beyond angry, she ignited her hands and launched four blasts as a prelude to her assault; as soon as the Ron had taken his eyes off her to dodge she was on the move just as the last bolt of green fire passed him barely missing burning his face by inches, but once he turned his face to find Shego's fist coming at him, too close for him to dodge he prepared himself for her fist as best he could.

The shot staggered Ron back as her emerald flame enhanced fist caught him just as he tried to turn away, another hit him in the gut winding him slightly, she then went to connect with a spin kick to his head but he moved to fast tackling her to the ground before he straddled her waist and began raining blows down on Shego.

Shego caught one of Ron's hands and arm trying to force it into a hold that she could capitalize on when Ron moved himself away, they were tired both nether having had to fight longer than they ever had before, they were on their knee, Shego found her way back onto her feet first, then Shego hit out with a straight kick aimed at and hit Ron in the face, he landed heavily on his back his eyes snapped open he was shaking with rage now Ron was in no mood to play as he flipped to his feet Shego made to slash at him with her energy covered hands. He blocked and hit her in the gut with a straight kick, that forced Shego back a few feet Ron then launched a vicious barrage of punches each one hitting with more impact than the last.

He then used a spin kick which implanted the villainess head into the wall leaving a crater in the wall, He pulled her head out of the wall and turned her to face him, he then launching a kick to her knee, the kick that hit it bent her leg forward at the knee breaking the leg. When Shego when to punch Ron who caught it and then flipped Shego onto her back then using an armbar he snapped her arm at the elbow.

She screamed in pain and rage as she tried to roll away. Using the broken limb as leverage he managed to flip the villainess onto her belly before she could move too far away. Then placing his boot on her back he gave a short sharp yank and dislocated her other arm from the shoulder. She screamed again unable to do anything as he flipped her back onto her back and pushed her against the wall making her sit up by the neck.

"Where is Draken?" he said over her pained moan.

* * *

(GYM Middleton high)

"He seems really pissed doesn't he I mean god damn that was beyond brutal." said Felix to Kim, who nodded sadly maybe she could salvage their friendship.

* * *

(with Ron)

"Come on Shego, your pain can end with you telling me where Draken is," he said as he put his foot over the broken leg and applied a small amount of pressure, making her scream before he stepped off. "Well?" he asked her.

"Command center that way." She nodded in the direction to her left he nodded before striking her one last time at the back of the neck knocking her out. He shook his head as he walked away. His body fatigued as he moved away from her slowly limping slightly as he went the adrenalin having worn off, his body singing in pain and through all that he smiled, the world saw him smile as he limped away from his fallen opponent.

"Now that is a woman," he said many people agreeing with him.

["She sure is."] Said Wade, ["but I think she would be a bit high-strung."] He said many people agreed.

"Yeah, but she isn't my type." He said as he made his way in the direction that Shego indicated. Unknowing of the shocked looks on many male faces.

["Hot isn't your type?"] He asked.

"No, hot is definitely my type but she isn't mine." He said shaking his head, "too violent and she's probably into some real kinky shit."

["Oh really?"] he said with a chuckle.

"Wade, gutter, mind out now." He said as his friend chuckled again. "One of us needs to be sharp for this mission." Unseen by either as Ron left was Shego suddenly spark from its broken leg then a small explosion and the machine was destroyed.

After a few moments he came upon a dead-end and a door. ["You do know you're walking into an obvious trap right?"] said Wade. Ron made a noise in the affirm before he entered the room, it was large like an aerodrome and only had two doors one Ron came through and one at the far end of the room.

* * *

(GYM Middleton High)

There were shocked curses at the brutality Ron was experiencing and dishing out. He was the joker of the class one everyone thought harmless had just slaughtered ten synthetic warriors they doubted they could kill even one of them.

["Wade,"] he said his voice echoing in the fast room, he was doubled over his hand on his chest; he was in a lot of pain right now. "I'm too young for this shit" he said.

["Yeah, Ron I know."] Said Wade.

"How's it look?"

["You've cracked three ribs and your sternum."] There was a hiss of breath and a mass wince in the GYM.

"Got anything for the pain?"

["Yeah tap your wrist."]

* * *

(Back with Ron)

Ron was silent for a moment before he tapped his wrist four buttons appeared to just pop out of his arm two yellow one red and one green.

["Push the green button,"] he instructed. ["It will take a few minutes for the effects to kick in and you need to be still for a few minutes."]

"I'll be good for now." He said, "tell you what though I am not looking forward to tomorrow."

["Yeah, why?"] He said trying to distract his friend from the pain.

"I am going to be hurting like hell in the morning." Wade chuckled slightly.

["Yeah, but what a story to tell your kids huh?"]

"I help save the world allot man"

["Yeah but, this is your first solo man."] He said with a blatant smile that Ron could detect even over there comm. line. He didn't have the heart to tell him about the time he defeated MonkeyFist by himself. Ron stopped as he reached the door, he had finally made it to Drakken's main room. This was for all the marbles, he bypassed the security codes and went right in. There was a huge control board, cameras and henchmen everywhere. "_You getting this Wade?_" He whispered.

["_Sure am Ron,_"] he sent. ["_What's the plan?_"]

"_Knowing Drakken, he's going to gloat and be more worried about how to make his appearance to the world. But, remember those devices I planted on those dishes?_"

["_Wait, don't tell me they're bombs?_"]

_"Remote controlled, can't destroy the world without a signal can you?"_

[_"That's AWESOME RON!"_]

_"Yep, it's what I do. Okay, time to get to work."_ So he grabbed one of the clones and took him out. He kept at this while Drakken was still trying to decide on how he was going to make his demands. All the while everyone at the prom were watching Ron take care of business.

"Okay, I'm ready to make my announcement to the world." Said Drakken.

"Okay, we're rolling in 3…" Said Ron as he got closer, "2…" 8 feet away, "1!" He was now 6 feet away from Drakken and the cameras were on. Drakken gulped when he heard that voice. He slowly turned around to face Ron.

"The Sidekick?" He said.

"Wrong!" Said Ron as he punched him in the face sending him back into the control panel. "I'm the hero, Kim's the sidekick." They went at it, "I mean think about it." He tagged Drakken's chest breaking ribs, "I do the most work. Fight your army, destroy your plans and then beat you down and tie you up for the police. I have to be the main hero, I mean Come On! The 'Guild of Heroic Intent' has me down as the main hero." He chuckled, "ironic no?" Then he slammed Drakken's head into the panel. "You know, I don't care if you can remember my name or not. I bet Shego does, but after the beatdown I gave her, she's not going to remember much right now." Ron jaw jacked Drakken with an uppercut sending him flying away from him.

"It's Over Doc! Surrender and this will all be over." Drakken struggled to get up, he had a remote in his hand.

"N-Nev…" he spat out some blood. "Never Sidekick! I'll Destroy The World!" That was when Ron came out with his own 'Ace in the Hole'.

"How are you going to do that when the dish is destroyed?"

* * *

Meanwhile at the prom, Kim and the others were looking on. They were trapped in the school and couldn't leave. "He's right," said Felix. "No signal, no robots."

["You wouldn't dare!"] Said Drakken, Ron turned a knob on it and pressed the button.

Just then Eric and his friends started to melt, "NO!" He screamed as he melted into plasma.

"Wow!" Said Monique, "looks like Ron was telling the truth huh Kim?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "I think you better start kissing up real good real fast after all this is over." Everyone was staring at Kim and she never felt so small before.

* * *

"Well, that handled your synthclone army, want to try for your robot army?" Said Ron with a smug look on his face. Drakken was in shock, He actually did it he destroyed him synthclone army.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He said as he charged Ron who was now schooling Drakken in a fight sending him to the floor and straddling him sending blows to his face and chest. The last one almost knocked him out.

"It's all over Wade, get the police here." He said.

["Roger that Ron."] He said.

"Oh man," said Ron as he slid down against a wall. "I need a vacation. The things I do for love."

* * *

Some of the girls at Prom and at home were looking on and thinking about Ron. As he got up to turn off the robots and stop them from destroying the city. "I wouldn't mind going with him and giving him some TLC." Said Monique, Kim looked at her with a hurt look. "Hey, you have Eric or should I say 'had Eric'?"

* * *

"Wade something's wrong." Ron said.

["I know, you're going to have to use your remote."]

"Alright." He pulled it out but it was shot out of his hand.

"Not This Time!" Said Drakken, "You Don't Win!" Ron just smirked.

"I like this scenario, the world's on the line and only one of us will come out of it alive." Said a giddy Ron, "been nice know you Doc." He rushed Drakken and they went at it. Blows were being thrown and punches were felt Ron finally grabbed his remote and was about to press the button when Drakken grabbed him and the both crashed out the window.

By that time, the police had showed up. They had already got Shego on a stretcher and loaded her up. That was when they had seen Ron and Drakken falling out of the window. Ron was on top of Drakken punching his face in. "Someone catch them!" Said one of the cops so they got into position to do just that. They both landed in a tarp with Ron on top of Drakken.

He was breathing hard and rolled off of him, Ron then took his remote, turned the knob and pressed the button. destroying all the giant robots. Everyone cheered, he shut it down and put the remote away. Paramedics were checking him out and patching him up. "Doc could you hurry?" He asked, "I got more thing before I head to the hospital."

["Ron, everyone in the gym are freed. Get to the hospital!"]

"Thanks Wade, have someone get the truck." He said and he laid down and relaxed for his ride.

End (for now)

Note: I did this one to continue 'Ron' by Heavyneos. Who had stopped right at the good part. This is how I see how that chapter would end. I hope he'll let me continue his story.


End file.
